Twisted Grinch
It’s a late Christmas Eve night, everyone is all tucked in their beds and fast asleep, but one whoo. Cindy Loo-Whoo heard a very strange noise coming from the roof top! She knew exactly who it was Santa! She ran down the stairs as fast as she could, when she got to the bottom Cindy stopped she noticed something just wasn’t right. Santa appeared green, as soon a she seen the creepy green grin she knew that was not Santa, it was the the… Grinch! Cindy whispered “is that you Mr. Grinch’. ‘Of course not, its’s me Santa’ the Grinch cheerfully said. ‘Take this glass of water and go back to bed my dear” said the Grinch. The Grinch did not fool Cindy so she got her glass of water and pretended to go back up to bed. Cindy sat on the top stair just watching what the Grinch was doing. The Grinch sneakily grabbed every single Christmas item there was, not even a single crumb was left on the floor. She walked quietly back down the stair so her parents wouldn’t wake up. She saw the Grinch stick everything up the fire place, and not a second later he slid right up it to. Cindy didn’t not understand what she had just witnessed! She snuck out the front door after she heard a strange loud bump on her roof once again. Cindy climbed slowly up the latter that was attached to the side of her house that leaded straight to the roof top. When she got to the main topped she was shocked at the sigh she had seen, The Grinch had a very big red sleigh filled with everyone’s gifts from WhooVille. She jumped right into the back of the sleigh and covered herself up so the Grinch wouldn’t find her. After about thirty minutes of flying around without knowing where she was they came to a stop, Cindy raised up and threw the tarp off of her head, she jumped up in fear at the view. They were slowing going up to that main top off the tallest mountain in WhooVille. It was very slippery because of all the ice but Max, the Grinch’s dog kept going and going till they reached the very top of the mountain. Max tried to stop but the ice was too slippery for him to slow down so they all screamed in fear as they came crashing down towards the town. “MAX!! What are you doing? Let me drive.’ Screamed the Grinch. Even he couldn’t stop it he jumped out right in front of the sleigh and began pushing it but that didn’t even budge it. Cindy screamed “How are you going to stop it? Please don’t let us crash Mr. Grinch! The Grinch shamefully replied with “I’m sorry little girl I can’t and how did you get in here?” “I snuck in when you were at my house, why were you taking everything?” Cindy asked. “I was just going to take it back to my house and make sure everything works good. Relied the Grinch. Cindy and The Grinch got distracted with all the talking and didn’t realize they were at the bottom of the mountain and almost in the town, not a second later they crashed very hard into the town Christmas tree! Everyone in WhooVille trembled in fear as they all rushed outside to see what that terribly loud noise was. The Whoo’s of WhooVille didn’t know what to think when they see the sleigh crashed into the tree, they all ran to see who was in the sleigh. Maybe Santa they thought, but as soon as they said that out popped the Grinch! “I’m so sorry”, the Grinch raised up with little Cindy’s body! “What have you done?” The Mayor of WhooVille replied. “Cindy!!! Why did you do this Mr. Grinch? Why? Cried Cindy’s parents. “I didn’t mean to, she climbed in to my sleigh.” replied the Grinch. It was a very sad day, everyone took all there Christmas things down, it just doesn’t feel like a time to celebrate. All the Whoo’s shunned the Grinch and he never came back out of his cave, he grieved so much over Cindy. Many sad years later Christmas still wasn’t the same no one celebrated anymore, WhooVille was the quietest it’s ever been on Christmas till one day the ghost of Cindy Loo-Whoo returned to the town of WhooVille, she found her way to the lonely Grinch’s cave. She entered his house calling his name over, and over again, he thought his head was just messing with him till he seen her he’s never been this happy to see someone ever! Cindy told the Grinch that she wanted him to do one thing and that was make Christmas great again, he made a promise to her and that’s exactly what he had to do. He ran as fast as he could he gathered every Whoo he explained to them what happened, to his surprise they believed him, so the next Christmas they celebrated like they’ve never did before, everything went back to normal and they all lived happily ever after! The End! Category:The Grinch Category:Christmas Category:Happy ending Category:Ghost